Hormonas
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Viñeta. Semi UA, lime] Era obvio, estaba segura. Era culpa de esas malditas secreciones que atrofiaban su cerebro y la hacían soñar cosas igual de absurdas con Draco Malfoy. Sólo eran las estúpidas hormonas. Nada más. [EDITADO]


**Titulo:** Hormonas.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance, humor.  
**Clasificación:** M.  
**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, semi UA, posible OoC, lime.  
**Libro:** Harry Potter.  
**Personajes:** Draco M. & Hermione G.  
**Extensión:** Drabble/680 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Era obvio, estaba segura. Era culpa de esas malditas secreciones que atrofiaban su cerebro y la hacían soñar cosas igual de absurdas con Draco Malfoy. Sólo eran las estúpidas hormonas. Nada más.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Harry Potter como sus personajes _no_ me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de J.K Rowling. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.  
**Hormonas**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

Se sobresaltó en demasía cuando sintió unos dedos pasearse por su pierna izquierda, pero esta vez no gastó saliva. Simplemente apretó los dientes y juró en su fuero interno vengarse de la forma más dolorosa posible de _él_.

_Epoximise*_ y _Obscuro*_, esos hechizos habían sido lanzados contra ella en menos de tres segundos. En ese tiempo —minutos atrás, para ser exactos— maldijo y quiso invocar _Venite*_, pero antes de lograrlo, su agresor musitó _Silencius*_. Mierda, ahora sí estaba totalmente jodida, y ciertamente no entendía por qué. Se encontraba en casa de sus padres, disfrutando de las vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts. ¿Es que aquél maldito no tenía ni un ápice de vida que incluso se encargaba de fastidiarla fuera del colegio?

El cuerpo se posicionó encima de ella, y en ese momento, se respondió a sí misma: _no, no tenía vida_. Por eso se encargaba de joderle la suya.

Los dedos ajenos, inquietos, comenzaron a ascender de forma lenta desde la rodilla. Y ella maldijo el calor, el calor y la asfixiante presión atmosférica que la obligaban a dormir destapada, con una camiseta a tiras y su ropa íntima como pijama. Le escuchó soltar una leve risa, tal vez adivinando sus pensamientos, y se tensó en sobre manera cuando su mano rosó la tela que cubría su intimidad. Aún así no le dio respiro, y alzó la delgada remera lentamente hasta el cuello, maldiciendo ella por la brillante idea de dormir sin corpiño.

Lo vio descender hasta su estómago, y se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento cerca, _demasiado_ cerca de su femineidad. Apretó los labios, y peleó contra las extrañas sensaciones que sentía al su lengua hacerse camino desde el ombligo hasta el centro de su pecho ininterrumpidamente, dejándo un rastro de saliva que vio reflejado por la escasa luz de la luna; erizando su piel cuando descendió al inicio. Su respiración era intrecortada, y arrugó las sábanas que estaban cerca suyo al sentir esas pàlidas manos aventurarse de nueva cuenta al monte de sus senos.

Era tortuoso.

Malditas hormonas.

Y ella misma mandó su poca cordura a la mierda cuando se agachó y comenzó a frotar _allí_. Sus gemidos resonaron en la habitación, había perdido el control de su cuerpo y _mierda_, se sentía demasiado bien. Estaba llegando a la cima sólo con el toque de su dedo corazón, lo sabía. Una muy corta y pequeña distancia la separaba del anhelado nirvana...

Y en ese momento se despertó.

La claridad la recibió, como todos los días en Hogwarts. Lo primero que notó fue la humedad en sus bragas, su irregular respiración y el corazón latiendo desbocado. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que él no estaba oculto en ningún lado, pero sólo vio a sus compañeras de cuarto que seguían en el mundo de los sueños.

Pasaron cerca de diez segundos, segundos en los que su mente —aún en estado de shock— recapitulaba lo que había soñado.

_¿Qué mierda había sido eso?_

Ella jamás había soñado con él, nunca en sus escasos diecisiete años había soñado con Draco Malfoy. Dicho sea de paso, en su vida había tenido esos sueños, con nadie. _¡Nadie!_ Entonces, ¿por qué él?

Su mente, como siempre, comenzó a maquinar la explicación más lógica posble, llegando a una conclusión: las hormonas. Era obvio, estaba segura. Era culpa de esas malditas secreciones que atrofiaban su cerebro y la hacían soñar cosas igual de absurdas con Draco Malfoy. Sólo eran las estúpidas hormonas.

Sólo eso... _Nada más._

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era darse una ducha —con agua congelada, de preferencia—, cambiarse, y esconderse debajo de una roca por dos semanas.

Y claro, no ver a Draco Malfoy por una buena temporada.

.

**FIN**

.  
***Epoximise:** Se utiliza para pegar cosas.  
***Obscuro:** Amarra una venda negra a los ojos del oponente.  
***Silencius:** Silencia a la criatura o persona, dejándola sin sonido o sin habla durante un corto plazo de tiempo.  
***Venite:** Atrae su varita hacia quién lo conjura (este hechizo se realiza sin varita, pues, es para atrer la misma hacia quien lo practica).

.  
.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Primer Dramione! Lo sé, bastante... raro xD. Ni puta idea de donde salió .-.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

06 de agosto de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** redundancia, dedazos. Eliminar falta contra la política de .


End file.
